


Ash-like Flecks

by halseam (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Infinity War AU, Kinda, M/M, they die oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/halseam





	Ash-like Flecks

Connor used the term ‘weirdest day ever’ etremely lightly. For example, when Zoe has graduated high school, he couldn’t stop saying how that day was the weirdest day ever. When Jared ate an entire pizza in seven minutes. When Evan and himself got drunk and accidentally confessed their love to each other.   
Yeah, those were weird days.   
But not the weirdest.   
He also used the term ‘worst day ever’ quite a lot. Although, it was pretty hard for him to say that after everything that happened in high school.   
But, that was behind him. Now, he really only had two things he worried about more than others.   
Evan and Zoe.   
The three of them had been at the park, not really doing anything. Strolling around the lake, feeding the ducks, swinging on the swing set.   
And then Zoe ran off after she saw a little group of little kids asking her to play with them. Connor laughed, not knowing how she had such a knack for little kids. Little kids hated Connor. They were scared of him, he suspected. Ah, whatever, the feeling was mutual. He just figured Zoe got the ‘get along with little kids’ genes.   
Evan had been the one of the couple to suggest they go down the slides and have a race. Connor agreed with enthusiasm, running up the plastic stairs and sitting down, grinning while waiting for Evan to sit on the other.   
Evan sat on the opposite slide and counted down from three. Both let go on one.   
Connor won.   
“Damn it!” Evan said, faking taking the loss harder than he did, “I guess you win,” he shrugged.   
“Aha, I guess I do,” Connor said, standing and balling his right hand into a fist. Evan took his other hand, the two just strolling for a few seconds until Evan pulled away from Connor, staring down at Connor’s left hand.   
“What? Oh- come on, I told you not to worry about-”  
Connor stopped simply because of the trail of ash-like flecks floating into the air near Evan’s face. He lifted his hand, staring at it wide-eyed. His knees buckled, making him fall hard on the bright red rubber ground of the playground.   
“Evan- Evan what’s happening?” Connor asked, watching in horror as his entire left forearm turned into the ‘ash.’  
“Don’t worry- shh, it’ll be fine,” Evan soothed, his voice anything but, and held Connor’s face in his hands, “it’s fine. Calm down,”  
“Does this look fucking fine?” Connor almost screamed, waving his left shoulder around, nothing else left of his arm to. He stared down and let a few tears fall, not daring to close his eyes in fear he’d never open them again. And then he spotted Evan’s foot, doing the same thing his own arm was doing. “Holy- Evan! Oh my god, please, no!”  
Evan looked down, eyes widening at his foot. He looked back up at Connor, both now sobbing.   
“Connor…” Evan said, pulling Connor close and hugging him tighter than ever before.   
Connor wrapped his right arm around Evans torso, his tears soaking Evan’s shirt.   
“What the fuck is happening?” Connor said, terrified. His voice shook with every syllable and he bit his lip to make sure he was still alive. He still refused to close his eyes. “Evan…”  
And Evan’s arms were empty. He looked around, desperately trying to find Connor again. He only found more little pieces of those ash-like flecks flying off his chest into the sky.   
And then he looked down, at his own leg, met with nothing but the exact same thing. He closed his eyes and sat down, ready to face whatever was happening.   
The last thing he heard before flying off into the sky like a pile of forgotten dust was Zoe’s voice off in the distance calling his own and Connor’s names in fear.


End file.
